Black and White
by AKinkyApple
Summary: This lemon revolves around Black/Hilbert(although I will be calling him Hilbert the whole time, as will the characters in the story) and his adventures through Unova. Some things will be changed, such as character personalites, for humor sake and to shake the story up a bit. There will be swears and sex, so if you're not comfortable with that, please click off.
1. Introduction

Before I start, like I said on Wattpad, this is my first lemon. There will most likely be a lot of beginner mistakes and not as much description compared to a veteran smut writer. However, if you enjoy or not please leave feedback, whether positive or negative. Thanks for reading, it's always appreciated!


	2. Who's Your Starter! First Battles!

Cheren and Black were waiting in Black's house for Bianca, so they could get their Pokémon.

"I've known Bianca for a long time, and I know she seriously has no sense of time..." Cheren started.

"But this is the day we get to choose our Pokémon! Where is she?" Cheren asked, more to the world than to Black. Black just shrugged in response, unsure of where she was himself. He was more concerned about what Pokémon he was going to pick. Just then, Bianca came into the room, smiling as she usually does.

"Was I late again? Soooooooorry!" She apologized, loudly. Cheren just sighed. "At least we can finally open the box, right?" Bianca nodded.

"They were delivered to Black's house, so he gets to choose first!" She had decided.

"Naturally," Cheren responsed.

Black walked up to the box and looked inside. There were 3 Pokémon inside. Snivy the grass type, Tepig the fire type, and Oshawott the water type. After careful consideration, Black chose Oshawott.

As soon as he chose his Pokémon, Bianca exclaimed out, "Okay! Then I get this one!" She was pointed at Tepig's Pokéball.

"How come you get to pick next?" Cheren asked.

"Oh well, I wanted Snivy anyways..." He sighed, taking the Pokéball.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Let's have a Pokémon battle to see which of our Pokémon are strongest!" Bianca suggested, a smile on her face. "Bianca, no. That's a terrible idea. The Pokémon may be small, but that doesn't make them weak. We shouldn't battle inside," Cheren lectured her, shaking his head.

"Oh c'mon!" Bianca cried out. "Cheren, stop being such a worrywort! What's the worst thing that could happen? They're weak like you said, right?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, but-" Cheren started, before Black interrupted.

"Let's just have the battle. I'll clean up whatever gets broken or messed up, alright?" Black told them both, solving the dilemma. He then sent out his Oshawott, with Bianca sending out Tepig. Oshawott and Black dispatched Tepig and Bianca not too long after, with relative ease.

"Wow...Black, you're gonna be an awesome trainer someday, I can tell!" Bianca said, hugging him. Black shrugged, unsure how to respond to that. He didn't want to come off as cocky.

Cheren facepalmed. "Bianca, stop hugging Black for a second and take a look around the room, would ya?" Bianca looked at Black's wrecked room, the book shelf was knocked over, the bed blanket was knocked off, the carpet was messed up, the TV was knocked over and there were pokemon foot prints all over the room.

"Holy shit!" Bianca exclaimed. "What happened to your room!?"

Cheren groaned, and just said "You...are completely hopeless. Here! I'll restore your pokemon to full health." He healed both Black and Bianca's Pokémon.

"Hey, Cheren..." Bianca started. "How about you have a battle with Black? I bet you can't keep the room as clean as it is now!" She challenged him.

Cheren laughed. "Alright, what are the stakes?"

Bianca thought for a second. "How about if you do get this room messier than I did, you have to french kiss Black right after the battle ends," She wagered, grinning.

"WHAT?!" Both boys cried out in unison.

"W-well! If the room doesn't get messy at all, you have to show us your bare breasts!" Cheren fired back. Black just stood there in shock at how perverted his friends were acting. Bianca hesitated, before accepting. "You're on." They shook on it.


	3. Cheren vs Black!

Cheren sent out his Pokémon, Snivy. It cried out as it left it's Pokéball. Black did the same, sending out his Oshawott for the second time today. The two Pokémon stared each other down, before Cheren called out an attack.

"Snivy, Tackle!" Snivy did as she was told, running at Oshawott and throwing her weight into it. Oshawott was sent a few inches back, but mostly unscathed.

"We're not gonna take that, Oshawott! Fire back with our own Tackle!" Oshawott shook off the earlier attack and ran at the Snivy, ramming his shoulder into her. Snivy was a much more feeble Pokémon, therefore it took much more damage from this attack then Oshawott. Cheren, wasn't giving up and decided to try strategy instead.

"Snivy, Leer!" Snivy glared into Oshawott's eyes, dropping his defense. Black was still staying on offense.

"Again, Tackle!" This time, a critical hit happened and Snivy was down to red health. Cheren gasped as his Pokémon groaned in pain.

"Uh!? We can still win!" Cheren called for a Tackle. Snivy gathered up the rest of her strength and threw herself into Oshawott, doing more damage due to the latter's defense drop.

"Let's finish this, Oshawott! Tackle," Black shouted, and Oshawott obeyed. He knocked Snivy into the wall, who cried out before falling onto the ground unconscious.

"We did it, Oshawott!" Black said happily as Cheren sighed and returned Snivy.

"I lost...but I learned something today about battling." Cheren said before turning to Bianca.

"And YOU lost. Pay up." Bianca blushed a bright red.

"Uh, she doesn't have to..." Black said, trying to reason with Cheren.

"She lost, so she does. That's the rules." Cheren said finally. Bianca, having no way to escape, pulled up her orange top and her undershirt, revealing that not only was she not wearing a bra, but her perfect breasts. They bounced as she pulled up her shirt. Black fell backwards, his nose bleeding. Cheren just stared in awe, as did Oshawott who seemed to be blushing, too. Bianca quickly pulled her shirt back down, huffing.

"Let's go apologize for ruining Black's room, _Cheren_." His name came out of her mouth as if she were annoyed with him. Cheren closed his jaw, and nodded his head slowly in agreement.

"Yeah...let's go..." They both went downstairs, leaving Oshawott and Black upstairs alone. Black was now trying to deal with his nosebleed while his Pokémon was still standing there, blushing with his jaw dropped, eyes wide. After Black calmed his situation down, he took a look at his room. He went to inspect his Wii, and for some reason there wasn't a single scratch on it!

"Phew..." He sighed in relief, knowing his mother would kill him if he had broken that Wii.

"Alright Oshawott, time to go downstairs with the rest," He told his Pokémon, before returning him and going down the stairs.


End file.
